


enemy of the state

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Enemies by day; lovers by night.





	enemy of the state

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for shiritori.

Enemies by day; lovers by night. When it comes to these two, there isn’t much difference, only at night Kitayama reacts to Fujigaya’s unimpressed expression with more than just an amused smirk for the camera.

“You act like we’re doing a photoshoot together or something,” Kitayama says as he shrugs off his coat, then starts to hoist it back up. “If you don’t want me here, I can leave.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Fujigaya says, almost a snarl, and Kitayama’s eyes darken. “I’ve done enough photoshoots with you lately, and my family is only out of town until tomorrow, and I just…”

Kitayama arches an eyebrow. “Are you actually gonna say it?”

Huffing, Fujigaya steps up to the other man and shoves him against the wall. “I hate you,” he hisses, immediately following his words with a bruising kiss to Kitayama’s lips, which reciprocate eagerly. Tension quickly rises as Fujigaya shoves off Kitayama’s coat, hands dropping right to that ass that taunts him all fucking day long. He squeezes particularly roughly and Kitayama’s soft moan riles him up even more, a mixture of rage and arousal that only comes out around this one.

“Barely made it through the goddamn door this time,” Kitayama’s muttering, and Fujigaya shuts him up with his tongue, kissing him hard and deep until Kitayama melts against him and wraps his arms around Fujigaya’s neck. A couple of his fingers twist in Fujigaya’s hair and it pulls a small noise from the back of Fujigaya’s throat, which has Kitayama hooking a leg around Fujigaya’s and urging him even closer.

Fujigaya groans out loud when he feels Kitayama hard against him, then lifts him by the thighs to grind him into the wall. Kitayama rocks right back, gasping a bit into Fujigaya’s mouth, and Fujigaya’s done trying to kiss properly, dropping to Kitayama’s neck to taste his skin and breathe in his cologne.

Of course, this just leaves Kitayama’s mouth free to run. “Can’t even make it out of your clothes, Taisuke? Do you want me that badly? Have you been thinking about it each time they make us touch, how you’d rather I touch you somewhere else?”

“Shut up,” Fujigaya grumbles, but his protest is cut off by a whine as one of Kitayama’s hands drops between his legs to brush teasing knuckles against the bulge straining his pants. His hips snap into the touch and Kitayama chuckles, that bastard, making Fujigaya use his teeth a little on Kitayama’s throat.

“Shit, that feels good,” Kitayama breathes, and Fujigaya bites as hard as he dares as he pushes Kitayama further into the wall. “Don’t act like you can hold me up, because we both know you can’t.”

“I could totally hold you up, if I wanted to make the effort,” Fujigaya says indignantly, though he abruptly lets go of Kitayama’s thighs and spins him around, pressing flush against him from behind. “You just want it like this, admit it.”

“Yeah, I do.” Kitayama rocks back with a low moan, stretching his neck in obvious invitation, and Fujigaya picks up where he’d left off like it was planned choreography. From this angle, he can get to Kitayama’s ears and the back of his neck, which has Kitayama rushing to unfasten his own pants. “You better have lube on you.”

“You don’t?” Fujigaya asks, wincing when he gets an elbow to the gut. “Ow, fuck, of course I do.”

“Hurry,” Kitayama says as he steps out of one pant leg, “or you’ll get left behind.”

Fujigaya gropes Kitayama’s ass as it’s bared, mouthing his jaw enough to see that Kitayama’s already got his own cock in hand, touching himself shamelessly. “Damn.”

“If you could ever make it more than five minutes without fucking me, maybe I’d show you how I do it to myself,” Kitayama says, and Fujigaya bites him again. “But this just proves how much you want me.”

In response, Fujigaya just drops his own pants to his knees and moans as his cock settles neatly in Kitayama’s crack. Quickly he uncaps the lube, spreading it over his fingers before placing them between Kitayama’s legs. Kitayama tosses his head back as the first finger swirls inside him, giving Fujigaya an expanse of space on which to latch his mouth. The second finger takes a little work, but it’s far from their first time and Fujigaya knows just where to go, how to move and how _fast_ to move to make Kitayama beg for it.

“Mm, Taisuke, right there,” Kitayama gasps, pushing back as fast as he can. His moans get deeper when Fujigaya gets in a third finger, jabbing a little harder than he should because Kitayama can take it. “ _Fuck_ , get inside me already.”

“Who can’t make it five minutes?” Fujigaya asks, but he’s lubing himself with his free hand and trying not to get carried away. Kitayama’s hair is damp and the scent of his conditioner is potent, clogging Fujigaya’s senses as he starts to lose his coherence. “Mitsu…”

He can almost see that bastard grinning, even while panting for air and bouncing on Fujigaya’s fingers. “Yeah?”

“Bend over.”

Kitayama obliges without even a scoff, palms flat on the wall with his ass sticking out invitingly, which just shows how much _he_ wants it and something twists up Fujigaya’s spine at the realization. Before he can think too hard about it, he pulls out his fingers and guides his cock to where Kitayama’s clenching at air, waiting for him. He presses the head against Kitayama’s rim and hears the enticing whines, feels Kitayama’s body desperately pushing back like he would just fuck himself on it if Fujigaya didn’t move, and while Fujigaya’s tempted to see if that really is the case, he can’t bring himself to wait any longer.

Sinking into Kitayama is worth all of the teasing and bullshit involved in working with him. One hand grips Kitayama’s waist while the other slings around his chest, mouth pressed to Kitayama’s ear because Kitayama tightens with each of Fujigaya’s moans. Fujigaya goes slowly at first, not for Kitayama’s comfort but for his own build up—and maybe a little for Kitayama’s comfort.

Kitayama’s head leans back as Fujigaya’s thrusts build speed, low grunts fueling Fujigaya just like his own noises are doing in reverse. Filthy words spill from Kitayama’s lips, mumbles about “more” and “harder” along with Fujigaya’s first name and how good it feels, which Fujigaya would gladly listen to all day. Kitayama knows that damn well, which is mainly why he does it, because the best way to keep Fujigaya coming back for more is to tell him how amazing and perfect it is. His ass might have something to do with it, too.

Fujigaya heeds his requests, giving it to him so hard that Kitayama’s arms give out and they crash against the wall, arms crossing in front of his face. This completely changes the angle and Kitayama’s arms do nothing to muffle his noises, his body rocking back autonomously as Fujigaya lifts one of his legs to spread him open more.

“Don’t you dare throw me to the floor,” Kitayama hisses when Fujigaya’s shakes become too much. “I’m too classy for that.”

“Bullshit, you just don’t like rugburn,” Fujigaya counters, sucking behind Kitayama’s ear as he struggles to stay upright.

“Who the hell does?” Kitayama turns as far as he can, brushing his lips against Fujigaya’s cheek. “You’re not going to last much longer anyway.”

Fujigaya can’t argue with that, pushing through his increasing weakness to chase his release, his moans gaining more depth with each thrust. He leans forward enough to press their mouths together, slick and intense as his mind starts to slip away.

“I swear to god,” Kitayama gasps out between sloppy heated kisses, “if you finish without even touching me, I’m grabbing your hair and coming all over your pretty face.”

“You like doing it so much, do it yourself,” Fujigaya hisses back, not even bothering to interrupt their kiss as he speaks around Kitayama’s tongue. “I’m busy _holding you up_.”

“You’re holding yourself up.” Kitayama grabs the arm that’s wrapped around him and shoves it down. Fujigaya starts to lose his balance, but then he feels Kitayama’s cock swell in his hand and the way Kitayama’s body tightens around him has him moving on his own. “Oh, just like that. You know just how I like it.”

Fujigaya would sure fucking hope so, with as many times as they’ve done this over the years, but he can’t spare the breath to argue any longer and just moans into Kitayama’s mouth. He can tell Kitayama is close by the way his thighs tremble in Fujigaya’s hold, along with the sudden burst of intimacy Kitayama displays just before he comes, fusing their mouths together in a demanding kiss that claims even his own air.

They break apart to finish together, Kitayama spilling over Fujigaya’s hand and Fujigaya letting go deep inside Kitayama, and now Fujigaya’s clinging to him to stay upright. He drags his lips through the sweat on Kitayama’s neck, disappearing under his shirt that they’d never gotten around to taking off, though Fujigaya suspects that will only last until Kitayama can move again.

This doesn’t appear to be anytime soon, since Kitayama slumps against the wall and makes a noise more obscene than when he was getting _fucked_ as Fujigaya pulls out. Fujigaya has grown not to mind this part, watching a little proudly as his come leaks from Kitayama’s body, and it’s Fujigaya who drags them both to the bathroom to clean up the easiest way possible.

The bathtub is clearly made for one person, but Kitayama’s small and fits neatly in front of Fujigaya, who isn’t really that bothered at the way Kitayama sprawls all over him. It’s incredibly comfortable, actually, and it’s only right for Fujigaya to wash his back after he’d fucked him into the wall.

“I missed you too,” Kitayama says quietly, and Fujigaya says nothing.


End file.
